Web sites today often have numerous pages and contain large amounts of content in the form of graphics, text, links, banner advertising, and the like. Maintaining this content current and up-to-date can therefore become quite demanding. The process of manually accessing and evaluating the content on each page can be both tedious and time-consuming, and therefore easily put aside by web site owners/administrators who are pressed for time and resources. Nonetheless, for many web site owners/administrators (such as a small business owners) maintaining the content on one's web site current can be quite important. Therefore, a method that would automatically access one's web site and present content to the web site owners/administrators for periodic review would encourage the web site owners/administrators to maintain their web sites current while easing the burden of doing so at the same time. Further, once content on a web site is updated, there is a need for an efficient way of alerting or notifying persons or even other computers that updated content is available.